


《救赎》6

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《救赎》6

两个人站在浴室里大眼瞪小眼了好一阵，最终还是Can先开了口“daddy我自己洗吧…”

结果毫无疑问当然是被拒绝了。

Tin在记忆里完全搜刮不出爸爸妈妈给他洗澡的影像，他本来就是在没有太多父爱和母爱的环境里长大的。可能也正是因为这样，他才本能的想给Can自己能给的所有爱。

没有爱，成长的过程太痛苦了。

几乎是在脑子里把所有步骤思索了一遍，Tin才开始行动。

Can比一般这个年纪的孩子生的要小，个子还不到他的胸膛。他让Can半蹲在浴缸前，试好了水温以后，才拿着花洒将Can的头发淋湿。洗发乳在手心里摩擦起泡以后覆在干燥时柔软蓬松的头发上，Tin很小心的揉搓。

虽然全程都很小心，但是污水还是在冲洗的时候进了Can的眼睛。

“宝宝对不起”Tin看着小朋友泛红的眼睛心疼又愧疚。

“没关系呐，daddy也是第一次给Can洗头”脑袋上盖着毛巾的Can反过来安慰Tin，语气甚至有些兴奋“我们快洗澡吧，和小黄鸭一起洗”

Can说的我们，就真的是我们。 

折腾了半天，Tin几乎湿透了，衬衫和裤子大片大片湿哒哒的黏在身上，加上Can的恶作剧，说是落汤鸡也不为过。

看着Can难得玩的开心的样子，Tin无奈的摇了摇头。认命似的在Can期盼的目光下，开始脱衣服。

才脱了上衣，Tin就发现Can皱着眉头紧盯着他。顺着小朋友的目光，Tin低头看了看才发现Can是在盯着他身上的疤。

不是因为什么英雄事迹留下的，造成它的罪魁祸首Tin更是不想提。刻意忽略Can放在他身上的目光，Tin很快也坐进了浴缸里。

摸了摸Tin小腹上的伤疤，Can还是忍不住心疼的问“疼吗？”

Tin将Can转过去搂在怀里，开口的声音淡淡的“不疼”

“daddy说谎！”Can指了指自己被Tin放在浴缸边上的手“Can知道很疼”

Tin也学Can指了指“好了就不疼了”

“那等Can好了也会有像daddy那样的伤疤吗？”

“不会”Tin捏了捏Can的小脸“daddy不会让宝宝手上留疤的”

Tin以为Can是介意小臂上的伤会留疤，却听见Can说“没关系啊，留了疤，Can就是和daddy一样的男子汉了！”

周身满是馥郁的蜜桃牛奶香气，Tin觉得不光是泡在温水里的皮肤，甚至连胸腔里的心脏也是暖的。


End file.
